Bluebird
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Inspirado en el Opening 3 de NS. -NaruHinaSasu- ¿Qué sentirías si tu esposa amara a tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué harías si tu esposo no es el hombre que creíste? ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a hacer por salir de esa jaula que te impide volar?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este fic que se ocurrio mientras le hacía piojito a mi novioxD y me puse a escribirlo hoy en la escuela jajajajaja espero que les guste.**

**Inspirado en la canción Bluebird de Ikimono Gakari opening 3 de Naruto Shippuden.**

**Les recomiendo escucharla cuando lo indique**.

* * *

_Bluebird_

Capitulo Uno

Bajo la mirada entre molesto y triste intentando ignorar a la bella mujer que se encontraba sentaba enfrente. ¿A caso no había estado queriendo toda su vida estar con el? ¿Qué no lo había amado toda su vida desde la academia ninja?. Y ahora que estaban juntos simplemente... era como si ya no le importara. Se dedicaba a obedecerlo y atender _todas _sus necesidades indiscutiblemente pero todo con aquellas sonrisas vacías que hacían que su corazón se oprimiera, al estar con el únicamente en presencia, porque sabía que su mente estaba con el... con el que alguna vez llamo su mejor amigo y hasta hermano, Sasuke Uchiha.

¿De qué le servía que le hiciera "le hiciera el amor" (aunque comenzaba a creer que para Hinata no era mas que sexo) todas las noches si ni aún asi conseguía ver aunque sea un poco de alegría en esos enormes ojos perla? ¿Qué sentido tenía tener su cuerpo, si su corazón estaba con un criminal de clase S, buscado por todas las aldeas Shinobi?. De nada, Hinata acompañaba a Sasuke en espíritu todo el tiempo.

Era una buena esposa en teoría, siempre complaciente... siempre haciendo lo que el le decía... como un robot sin rechistar.

Clavo su mirada ceñuda en aquella mujer de cabello largo negro azulado y ojos claros sentada en la silla de enfrente, con su plato de comida intacto. Gruñó exasperado.

- Hinata, deberías comer por el bebé - dijo el rubio con voz golpeada.

La esposa del reciente Hokage alzó la mirada asustada y acarició su vientre ligeramente hinchado de apenas 3 meses.

- S-si... - susurró metiéndose un trozo de pollo a la boca, intentando por todos los medios no llorar.

Naruto cerró los ojos enojado, si tan solo no hubiera mandado a Hinata a llevarle la comida a Sasuke los 5 meses que estuvo en la cárcel de Konoha, antes de escapar... nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todo por su puto afán de que nadie fuera a darle malos tratos a su "amigo" en lo que intentaba arreglar su caso con los demás kages y le retiraran todos los cargos, confiando ciegamente en el carácter dulce de su esposa, esperando que ella lograra hacer que Sasuke se sintiera un poco mejor ¡Y vaya que lo había conseguido!.

¡¿Cuándo hubiera sospechado que el teme tuviera sentimientos por Hinata?!

El, y solamente el, había lanzado a Hinata a brazos de Sasuke.

Apretó las manos sobre los palillos, rompiéndolos al instante al recordar cierta escena de la que había sido testigo hace un mes.

FLASHBACK

Un rubio de ojos azules llegaba a las puertas de la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Konoha.

- Hokage-sama - saludó respetuosamente un Anbu inclinando su cabeza - su esposa llegó hace dos horas, no esperaba su visita.

- ¡Vaya, Hinata-chan se esta empezando a llevar bien con el Teme, ttebayo! - rió entusiasmado antes la perspectiva de la amistad entre su esposa y su mejor amigo. - Si lo se, Konohamaru se quedó un momento supliendo mi puesto en la torre, me di una escapada para ver al Teme - le informó sonriendo zorrunamente.

El Anbu asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque invisible por su mascara de tigre.

- Me alegra, puede pasar - se hizó a un lado para que el Hokage pasara, aunque creía que Sasuke Uchiha no merecía ser perdonado nada podía hacer. El era el casi hermano de Naruto.

Naruto descendió por las escaleras, sintiendo el ambiente pesado que propiciaba la cárcel era muy obscura y apestaba a humedad, además de ser fría. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo erizandole los vellos de los brazos y nuca. No se imaginaba lo que estaría sufriendo Sasuke, por eso le había mandado a una persona con tanta luz como lo era Hinata, para que el estar encerrado no se le hiciera insoportable.

Si, había tomado una buena decisión. O al menos eso creía en ese momento.

Actualmente el único prisionero de esa parte de la cárcel era Sasuke, por lo que los extraños ruidos que empezaba a escuchar definitivamente venían de su celda.

Alarmado al escuchar el quejido agudo de Hinata comenzó a bajar corriendo, los gemidos que producía su esposa eran ahogados, como si le costara respirar y se estuviera quedando sin aire.

_¡Sasuke la estaba ahorcando seguramente!- _con ese pensamiento atravesó como un volido el pasillo hasta casi llegar a la celda del azabache.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar que también la voz de Sasuke salía en un tono ronco y ahogado.

Llegó hasta la "celda" que en lugar de la típica celda de cárcel a Sasuke le había dado la que era una habitación con incluso cama adentro. Muy parecida a donde vivía Sasuke con Orochimaru, pero con la diferencia que las puertas tenían una parte de cristal por donde los guardias podían ver que hacían los presos dentro.

Entornó los ojos impactado al ver la escena extremadamente subida de tono que se desarrollaba dentro.

Su esposa, su Hinata, montaba con frenesí a su mejor amigo, su hermano, Sasuke, completamente desnudos. La ojiperla apoyaba sus manos en el pecho masculino mientras hacía círculos con la cadera totalmente excitada. Mientras el azabache la tenía fieramente agarrada de las caderas marcando un ritmo más salvaje.

Ambos gruñían, jadeaban y gemían extasiados.

Ambos haciendo el amor ignorando su presencia.

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla del rubio al escuchar las palabras que lo atormentarían de por vida a partir de ese momento.

- Te amo Hinata, te a-amo tanto - jadeó el azabache mirando con tanta pasión a la chica que lo cabalgaba que hasta a Naruto se le revolvió el estomago debido a la intensidad.

- T-ta-también te amo Sasuke-kun - susurró su esposa uniendo sus labios con los del portador del Sharingan.

Gruñó intentando ahogar un sollozo y corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso a la salida.

Pero había alcanzado a escuchar como ellos se habían dado cuenta que el los había visto al escuchar a "su esposa" jadear un:

- N-naruto-kun nos vi-vió.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Creó que perdí el hambre - murmuró Naruto cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello - pero tu come, nuestro hijo necesita estar sano - y se paró de golpe de la silla, retirándose a los campos de entrenamiento. No podía desquitarse con Hinata, a pesar que quería, una parte obscura de el moría por molerla a golpes y matar a ese bastardo que había escapado un día después de ese día, ella estaba embarazaba y jamás pondría la vida de su hijo en riesgo. Por que ese bebé era suyo ¿verdad?.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo fuera de la casa, Hinata se derrumbó sobre la mesa llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostenía su vientre.

No podía seguir junto de Naruto, cada vez se estaba volviendo mas agresivo con ella, había estado a punto de golpearla tantas veces desde aquel día.

Que la vez que Naruto le dió una fuerte cachetaba mandándola al suelo y levantando un puño para golpearla, aterrada por la vida del ser que crecía dentro de ella, había confesado que estaba embarazada con tal de que no la siguiera agrediendo, no por ella, por su hijo.

Por su hijo con Sasuke.

Si, ella había cometido errores, le había sido infiel a su esposo, pero con el hombre que amaba. Jamás se debió haber casado con Naruto sin saber si realmente su amor seguía siendo el mismo que fué durante la batalla contra Pain. ¿Pero cómo quería que lo amara igual si el se había empeñado en demostrarle su amor a Sakura y no a ella que había decidido dar hasta su vida con tal de que el se salvara?

Naruto se había encargado de diezmar el amor que le tenía pregonando su amor por su compañera de equipo.

Y aún así, cuando le pidió que se casaran, ella había aceptado llorando, muy feliz porque el hombre al que quería -ya no amaba - le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, seguramente cuando iniciaran su vida juntos ella volvería a amarlo y aprendería a ignorar el hecho de que Naruto solo le había pedido matrimonio porque Sakura lo había mandado a volar definitivamente.

Ella había sido su plato de segunda mesa.

En cambio Sasuke aunque al principio se mostraba antisocial y desagradable fue cambiando con el paso de los días, mostrandole al chico dulce que tenía un gran corazón lleno de amor para dar, a un chico que le había faltado cariño y un hogar y que había tomado decisiones erradas que ahora lo mantenía tras las rejas.

Pero definitivamente un chico, que la había considerado desde el principio y no como su segunda opción, alguien que la había amado como ningún otro.

Alguien que la había hecho casi desfallecer de amor cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Cuando se tranquilizó, comió hasta dejar limpió su plato, porque en algo tenía razón Naruto, debía comer por el bebé.

Ya era de noche, se había pasado toda la tarde divagando, recogió su plato, lo llevó al fregadero y lo lavó.

Se dió la vuelta, para ir hacía el cuarto que compartía con su esposo, en el departamento de el. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, antes de girar para mirarlo y desearle buenas noches.

La mano masculina la había tomado del cabello jalándola hasta su altura y propinándole una bofetada tan fuerte que la mando con violencia al suelo.

- ¡Eres una perra! - le gritó encolerizado con el aliento apestando a alcohol, Naruto había estado tomando... de nuevo.

- N-na-naruto-kun... - gimió sobándose la mejilla con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Disfrutaste estarte follando con el? ¡¿Hace cuánto que lo hacían?! ¿ desde cuándo me estaban viendo la cara de imbecil? - espetó con furia alzándola del suelo y empujándola para arrinconarla.

Hinata se quejó al sentir como su cabeza y espalda se impactaban contra la pared de madera.

- ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Si todo este tiempo me estuve conteniendo fue por ese estúpido engendro que llevas dentro! ¡Ni siquiera es mío! ¿adivina qué? Me encontré a Sakura-chan esta tarde y me llevó para hacerme unos exámenes y ¿con que crees que se encontró ¡Que soy estéril puta de mierda! ¡Esa mierda que llevas dentro es del jodido asesino de Sasuke! ¡Pero ahorita mismo me encargo de sacártelo - le gritó con tanta rabia que Hinata se quedó congelada, con las mejillas mojadas de esas pesadas gotas saladas que bajaban sin la intención de detenerse.

_Pero ahorita mismo me encargo de sacártelo._

_Pero ahorita mismo me encargo de sacártelo._

Esas palabras hicieron click en su cabeza, haciendo que lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas, apartándolo mínimo dos metros de su ser. Ese no era el Naruto que alguna vez estuvo en su corazón. Ese era un monstruo que atentaba contra la vida de un ser indefenso. Gracias a Kami ella no era indefensa.

- Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Doble Puño de León - es el que utiliza contra Pain) - gritó al ver como Naruto formaba un rasengan en su mano, listo para utilizarlo contra ella.

De sus manos liberó chakra dándole forma de un león, no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima ni una vez más, esto se acababa aquí.

- ¡Rasengan! - gritó Naruto cegado por la ira arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas contra la que había llamado alguna vez esposa.

A unos cuantos centímetros de ser impactada con el Rasengan, Hinata se puso en guardia mirando como Naruto se volvía contra ella sin titubear... si le daba con su Rasengan estaba muerta. No podía dejarse matar... si la obligaba, lo mataría antes, a pesar de que no quería.

Estaba por impactarla, cuando una mano fuerte se cerró contra su brazo mandando a volar el Rasengan por una pared.

Entornó los ojos al ver el hombre que lo había detenido a segundos de matar a su esposa.

Miró a Hinata que estaba totalmente asustada pero con esa mirada decidida y con los puños de leones activados.

- Naruto ¿que pensabas hacer? - le preguntó serio Kakashi.

Si por un momento se sintió arrepentido por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, al verla protegen su vientre con el ceño fruncido, se desvaneció, retomando la ira que sentía hace unos instantes.

- ¡No sabes lo que me ha hecho! ¡Esa mujerzuela me las va a pagar! ¡No te metas Kakashi-sensei, esto es algo entre ella y yo... Ella...!

- Me enteré de lo que pasó y ese no es motivo para intentar matarla a ella y su hijo.

Naruto miro seriamente a su maestro, sonriendo desquisiadamente.

- Si no estas conmigo, estas contra mi - le gruñó antes de formar otro Rasengan e intentar impactarlo en el pecho.

Kakashi desapareció con Naruto, llevándoselo a no sabía donde, seguramente a pelear a un lugar fuera de la aldea.

Hinata comenzó a tener un ataque de ansiedad, respirando encontradamente y tambaleándose hasta su cuarto.

Debía huir o sino Naruto volvería y la mataría.

Debía huir por su vida y la de su hijo.

Por que ella se sentía como un ave azul, un ave encerrada en una jaula.

Naruto era esa jaula, y ella quería volar y ser libre.

Quería abrir sus alas y surcar el cielo azul.

Quería sentirse libre de ataduras, como se sentía al lado de Sasuke.

Comenzó a empacar a toda velocidad algo de ropa, armas, comida y demás cosas que fueran de supervivencia, pero tampoco demasiado, no podía cargar lo de costumbre embarazada.

Una vez lista su maleta, escribió una carta con una horrible letra, debido a los temblores incontrolables de su mano y las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver.

Cerró la hoja y escribió fuera el nombre de Naruto, se quitó el anillo que la unía a el como su esposa.

Y se marcho.

Rogándole a todos los dioses encontrar a la única persona capaz de sacarla de esa jaula.

Sasuke.

_**Kyaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**_

_**Por cierto, este songfic originalmente era un one-shot pero decidi alargarlo, seran tres capitulos.**_

_**Me gustó poner esta vez a Naruto como malo, no quiere decir que yo crea que lo es, Naruto se me hace una persona muy noble, solo que en mi historia le tocó hacerla de villano.**_

_**Sabes que te quiero mucho Naruto-kun!**_

_**Dejen sus reviews diciendo que les parecio o cualquier cosa.**_

_**Los quiero!**_

_**Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible^^**_

_**Ah y por cierto, el cuarto cap. de La Princesa del Desierto, ya lo subi, espero que dejen su comentario.**_

_**Besossssssssssssss!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chic s gracias por dejar sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, enserio. Gracias por su apoyo. Los adoro!**

* * *

**Bluebird**

Capítulo 2

Jadeó cayendo al suelo, las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Kakashi observó a su alumno tirado en la tierra sollozando, intentó tranquilizar su respiración, la pelea había sido extremadamente difícil agradeció que Naruto hubiera estado ebrio, sino, no lo hubiera podido detener y en este momento, Hinata, su bebé y él, estarían muertos.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo... ? - preguntó Naruto con voz quebrada, a Kakashi se le formó un nudo en la garganta, le dolía verlo así, le dolía ver en que se estaba convirtiendo. - Yo le dí mi corazón... y ella me traicionó con Sasuke...

- Naruto... - dijo el peliplateado angustiado - por el motivo que fuera, intentaste matarla... a una mujer embarazada.

- ¡Es mi esposa! - gritó encolerizado, con el manto del Kyuubi cubriéndolo.

- Eres el Hokage, compórtate cómo tal ¿crees que si tu madre Kushina hubiera engañado a Minato con Fugaku, él se hubiera puesto así? - le preguntó intentando tranquilizarlo, su chakra estaba casi extinto.

- ¡No te atrevas a comparar a mi madre con la puta de Hinata! ¡Ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a engañarlo y menos con alguién de un Clan maldito como lo es el Uchiha - Kakashi tragó saliva antes la respuesta de su alumno, ese ya no era Naruto, acababa de actuar como todos los de la aldea hablando de la maldición de los Uchiha, con tristeza vió que la amistad entre sus dos alumnos se acababa de romper.

Porque nada sería igual y el lo sabía, si se enteraban de lo ocurrido a Naruto lo revocarían del puesto de Kage y estaba seguro que el rubio perseguiría a Sasuke hasta matarlo, y verlo ahora, le perturbaba pensar que también a Hinata.

¿Por qué Hinata traicionaría a Naruto con Sasuke? ¿qué encontraría en el Uchiha que no encontro en su esposo?. Ella siempre había estado persiguiendo entre las sombras a su alumno, recordaba perfectamente como lo espiaba y se preocupaba por el, aunque Naruto no lo entendiera y la ignorara por Sakura... frunció el ceño armando el rompecabezas, ahorita que lo pensaba mejor, le sorprendía que Naruto se hubiera casado con la Hyuuga a dos meses de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Sakura en el puesto de ramen. Sakura lo había rechazado como era de esperarse. _Naruto se casó con Hinata para consolarse en sus brazos y ... entre sus piernas, _eso había sido.

Otra cosa que había ignorado, es que Sasuke jamás dijo algo sobre la Hyuuga, pero ocasionalmente sus ojos se desviaban a donde entrenaba su grupo con Kurenai, _el siempre la había estado mirando. _Era algo entendible, Hinata era de un Clan noble como lo fué el Uchiha en su tiempo, si no se hubiera dado la masacre a manos de Itachi y Obito, seguramente Sasuke o Itachi hubieran terminado casados con ella. Porque ella era la esposa ideal para alguien como ellos. Y vamos... ¿la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Neji durante los exámenes Chunnin naciendo de un momento para otro? No. No era coinsidencía.

Sasuke de seguro sabía que al morir su Clan, Hinata pasaría a ser esposa de Neji. Porque... - abrió los ojos ojos con incredulidad, que tonto y ciego había sido todo este tiempo.

- ... Sasuke siempre amó a Hinata - susurró para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué dijiste Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó lívido el rubio incorporándose con torpeza, con los ojos rojos y las pupilas alargadas.

- Sasuke quiso siempre a Hinata para él... Naruto ¿no lo entiendes? - guardó silencio viendo como su alumno lo miraba confundido - El único momento en el que tu pudiste detener a Sasuke en la prisión fue el tiempo que el se estaba recuperando de su batalla, el decidió quedarse por voluntad propia cuando le mandaste a Hinata... o ¿es qué no recuerdas como amenazaba a Sakura que no lo visitara sino quería acabar muerta? ¿Hinata alguna vez te dijo que la amenazó?

- Ella... me dijo que los primeros días se mostraba serio y de mal humor...

- Me imagino que le dolía saber que tu eras su esposo, que tu la poseiste antes que él. Obviamente Sasuke estaba molesto, conociendo lo orgulloso que es, me sorprende que aún asi la enamorara, debe quererla mucho.

- ¡ CÁLLATE! ¡HINATA ES MÍA! - expectó el rubio con mirada enloquecida - ¡Es solo mía!

- ¿¡Y crees que te querrá aún después de cómo la has tratado!? Hinata buscará a Sasuke en algún momento... - sentenció el peliplateado - sino es que ya lo está haciendo.

Naruto se quedó sin habla ante lo último, recordando todos esos momentos que Hinata estaba callada con la mirada perdida.

- _Todo ese tiempo estuvo planeando como huír de ti mocoso - _le habló el Kyuubi en su mente - _no siento el chakra de Hinata en la aldea, seguro ya se marchó en busca del Uchiha. _

_- _¡CALLATE! - gritó el Hokage agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.

- _Primero la pelirrosa y ahora ella ¿qué no entiendes que nadie te puede amar? No mientras yo viva dentro - se rió macabramente - pero te ayudare a encontrarla, esa hembra es nuestra y no se la dejaremos a ningún Uchiha. Es tu decisión._

_- _Creo que conoces mi respuesta Kurama.

- Naruto, por favor, se lo que piensas, deja ir a Hinata con Sasuke, si alguna vez la amaste... deja que sean felices. Tu siempre quisiste que alguna buena mujer lo quisiera, que le demostrara que no estaba solo y que eliminara todo su odio. Hinata es esa mujer... es la mujer para Sasuke...

- ¡ CÁLLATE! - gritaron dos voces a la vez, la de Naruto y el Kyuubi, antes de golpear a Kakashi - jamás me vuelvas a hablar de ese bastardo - dijo el rubio junto del cuerpo inerte de su maestro. - Jamás.

* * *

Se detuvo unos minutos a descansar y llenar su cantimplora con agua, no había nadie cerca, había revisado segundos antes con su Byakugan, llevaba varías horas corriendo y el cansancio ya le estaba haciendo efecto, se había alejado muchos kilómetros de Konoha y ningún rastro de Naruto o algún ANBU. Suspiró aliviada tomando unos sorbos de agua mirando el cielo, sino se equivocaba, eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde...

De pronto, una mano fría y áspera cubrió su boca y con la otra la inmovilizó de la cintura.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos y forcejeó asustada, dando gemidos ahogados.

- Tsk, cállate Hyuuga, acaban de mandar un escuadrón ANBU en tu busca - susurró una voz en su oído. - ¡Deja de moverte tanto, me lastimas! - y la empujaron hacia en frente.

Hinata se dió la vuelta al instante, topándose con una mujer, que seguramente, cuando la vida la había tratado mejor fue una fémina hermosa, su cabello y ojos eran de un rojo intenso, contrastando con su piel clara de porcelana, a pesar de la suciedad de su piel, y el pajón sin vida que era su cabello, podía apreciar su belleza. Vestía una capa negra, dejando ver una camisa holgada gris y unos pantalones cortos azules. Sus pies se calzaban con unas sandalias parecidas a las suyas, solo que de tela gris.

- ¿Ka-karin-san? - preguntó dudosa, Sasuke le había mencionado en varias ocasiones quienes integraban el equipo Taka.

- ¿Quién más tarada? - contestó sarcástica pasando junto de ella e hincándose para asearse el rostro con el agua cristalina del río.

- ¿Qué ha-hace aquí? ¿Co-cómo es que huyó?

- Antes de marcharse, Sasuke abrió mi celda, creo que fué su forma de disculparse por haberme atravesado con su Chidori Eisō.

- ¿Cómo es que Ka-karin-san ha burlado la seguridad por todo un mes? - indagó Hinata con curiosidad, _(Sasuke se había marchado un mes atrás y si la había liberado ese su último día Karin debía llevar todo ese tiempo libre)_ aunque la pelirroja le había hablado mal, no se sentía en peligro con su presencia, en cierta forma era un consuelo para ella tenerla ahí, a pesar de que no se conocían.

- Fácil no fué, aunque admito que no han hecho mucho por buscarme, digamos que sola no represento ningún peligro para Konoha. - se irguió de nuevo sonriendo - ¡Limpia por fín!

- No es que m-me entrometa Karin-san, pe-pero ¿por qué huyó hasta ahora?

Karin bufó empezando a caminar, en cierta forma, le debía las respuestas, por ella estaba ahí y creía que iban hacía el mismo destino... si una lección había aprendido en Taka, es que era mejor llevarse con tus compañeros, a discutir siempre con ellos y terminar con un chidori atravesándote.

Hinata la siguió exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

- Debemos movernos, dentro de poco estarán en tu rango de visibilidad el escuadrón... en fín, como te dije, a pesar de que no hicieron mucho por capturarme, no quiere decir que cuando me vieran me dejarían ir así porque sí. Mi única esperanza era escapando, pero no lograba encontrar el punto donde no cubre la barrera que protege Konoha - se detuvo y la miro profundamente - Llevo tiempo siguiéndote se muy bien lo que hiciste y no te justifico, pero no importa ahora, lo que importa es que vamos en busca de lo mismo... y si queremos llegar, lo tenemos que hacer juntas, el camino es peligroso para una Kunoichi embarazada y un sensor sin madera de ninja.

Hinata asintió tímidamente mordiéndose el labio, se moría por hacer una pregunta mas, pero se sentía incomoda y sin modales...

- Tienes cara de querer preguntar algo, cuéntame en el camino - y retomó su marcha, seguida de una sonrojada Hinata.

- Aún después de lo que te hizo Sasuke-kun... ¿cómo es que aún quiere estar en su equipo? - preguntó nerviosa.

Karin asintió con una sonrisa melancolica.

- Hyuuga, yo no tengo a nadie en este mundo... Taka es mi familia a pesar de todo, Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke, fueron las únicas personas que me acogieron aún cuando nos la pasábamos discutiendo, te va a gustar Suigetsu, molesta mucho pero... es un gran compañero, y Juugo, bueno Juugo generalmente es tranquilo y muy amable aunque... - Karin entrecerró los ojos mirándola - ¿por qué me ves así?

Hinata negó delicadamente sonriendo, ella recordaba haber escuchado algunas veces los gritos desquiciados que provenían de la celda de Karin, había escuchado de varios compañeros que la pelirroja había tenido varios ataques de ira en contra de unos retratos que mostraban la cara de Sasuke... definitivamente la Karin que iba con ella, ya no era esa, se veía mas madura y tranquila.

- Karin-san aprecia mucho a su equipo - susurró, la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y un suave rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

- Si, bueno... fueron varios años encerrada, tuve tiempo para reflexionar muchas cosas... - la miró de reojo con media sonrisa - y varios años también sin hablar con una chica.

* * *

La peliazul apretó los labios ansiosa y los ojos se le aguaron, bajo la mirada observando sin interés los mechones de cabello rojo maltratado que le había cortado a Karin.

- Seguramente Suigetsu y Juugo ya están con Sasuke, el me lo dijo, Taka se formará de nuevo.

- ¿Con que objetivo esta vez? - preguntó triste Hinata, le dolía saber que Sasuke seguiría siendo un criminal.

Karin se dió la vuelta encontrándose a una ojiperla con la mirada cargada de tristeza, como si supiera lo que pensaba contestó.

- No lo sé, pero entiendo tu preocupación Hinata, se que te da miedo que Sasuke vuelva a lo mismo estando tu embarazada, aunque no se lo hayas dicho...

Hinata entornó los ojos con el labio inferior temblandole.

- ¿Cómo sabe que no se lo dije?

- Sasuke no se hubiera marchado sabiendo que esperabas un hijo de el... - le sonrió animándola - Hinata, tienes miedo de la vida que les dará Sasuke a su hijo y a ti ¿cierto?.

La Hyuuga asintió acariciándose el vientre, ese era el temor de cualquier madre, no saber que tipo de vida le ofrecerás a tu hijo, si estará seguro, si tendrá que comer o un buen lugar para vivir.

Ella a pesar que amaba a Sasuke, ya no estaba muy convencida si había sido buena idea ir a buscarlo, fue bueno dejar Konoha, definitivamente, pero la perspectiva que tenía de vivir como nómada y en constante riesgo de muerte, como lo hacían Taka no era muy alentador para ella...

- No se si sea buena idea Karin-san... - murmuró temblando, Karin la observó con tristeza y la estrecho entre sus brazos, brindándole apoyo. Lo cuál fue un detonante para Hinata.

- Hyuuga...

- ¡Tengo mucho miedo! - admitió Hinata llorando y abrazando con fuerza a Karin, sentía su corazón dividido - amo a Sasuke-kun, pero mi hijo no puede vivir como ustedes lo hacen, ni yo misma creo que podría... el va a necesitar un hogar estable... - pasó saliva disolviendo el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta, no pensó que diría lo siguiente - Karin-san, creo que me quedaré a vivir aquí, es un buen pueblo y jamás me buscarían en este lugar - se separó de ella y la miró con súplica - por favor, no se lo diga a Sasu...

Una bofetada cortó sus palabras, entornó los ojos volviendo su vista hacia una muy indignada pelirroja que aun conservaba su mano suspendida.

- ¡No seas cobarde Hinata! ¡deja de hacer suposiciones y enfrenta a Sasuke, antes de intentar borrarlo de tu vida por un tiempo, porque te lo aseguro, te buscaremos hasta encontrarte, habla con el y pregúntale que va a hacer! - le gritó frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad, fue como un balde de agua helada en la ojiperla, bajó la cabeza arrugando su ropa.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, haciendo que las dos mujeres pensaran con tranquilidad y a consciencia.

Después de 15 minutos sin hablar, Hinata tocó su brazo.

- Gracias Karin-san, tiene razón.

- ¡Claro que la tengo, tonta! - bufó dándose la vuelta aliviada - por cierto, gracias por la ropa y el perfume, huele delicioso - le dijo aspirando el aroma de una botellita de cristal lila.

- No tiene nada que agradecerme, lo hice con gusto - respondió sin prestar atención mirando por la ventana de cuarto que habían rentado, se sentía extraña, las hormonas del embarazo no la ayudaban y extrañaba su aldea, pero aun mas que eso, a - Sasuke - susurró sin darse cuenta.

Karin que estaba a punto de ir a los baños termales se detuvo en la puerta.

- Hyuuga, tal vez no se exactamente donde están, pero tengo una idea de donde comenzar a buscar, la aldea de la Nieve - habló antes de salir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha, el Hokage rubio de ojos azules, leía por milésima vez una carta mientras en su otra mano jugaba un anillo. Cuatro días atrás su esposa se había marchado dejándosela junto con su anillo de boda.

Sakura lo miró molesta abrochándose su brasier.

- Por lo menos espera a que me vaya para leer esa maldita carta, baka - le reclamó.

Tal vez no quería un compromiso serio con Naruto como se lo había dejado en claro antes que se comprometiera con Hinata, pero eso no indicaba que no quisiera ciertas cosas del rubio, sexo era una y la principal.

Todo este tiempo lo habían estado haciendo, con Hinata y sin Hinata ella siempre se desahogaba en brazos del rubio, era como una droga para ella.

Se terminó de vestir y camino hacia la puerta.

- Iré a revisar como sigue Kakashi-sensei - le dijo saliendo sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Aunque no quería ayudar a su ex-sensei debía hacerlo, sino se vería muy sospechoso para ella y Naruto, el rubio después de pelear con Kakashi había acudido a ella, a hacerle el amor por horas y después explicarle todo para que no dejara morir al peliplateado.

Con rabia había accedido a salvarlo, sino hubiera sido por Kakashi, Naruto habría matado a Hinata y al hijo de Sasuke que llevaba dentro.

¡Como la odiaba! ¡¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke hubiera preferido a Hinata que a ella?! ¡Si Sasuke se lo pidiera mataría a todos, incluyendo a Naruto, pero no, tenía que enamorarse de esa estúpida Hyuuga!

Sonrió con maldad, mientras caminaba hacia el hospital, a Hinata le quedaba poco tiempo, ella saldría con Naruto a buscarlos y los matarían a ambos... ¿Sasuke había decidido amar a Hinata, cierto? Pues que se atendiera a las consecuencias. Si no era para ella, no sería para nadie más.

Esta noche, cuando los ANBU volvieran de su patrulla diaria Naruto les daría la orden de custodiar la aldea para que nadie saliera ni entrara y dejar a cargo a Konohamaru mientras ellos iban en una misión especial secreta, la cuál consistía buscar y darles muerte a Sasuke y Hinata.

Una lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

**_Naruto:_**

**_Lo que has hecho hoy, jamás te lo perdonaré, espero que entiendas mis motivos para dejarte, no estoy segura a tu lado ni mi bebé lo esta. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en su momento, no nos busques por favor._**

**_No tengo mas que decirte, solo que ojalá y seas muy feliz al lado de Sakura-san, siempre estuve consiente de lo que hacían cada que estaban solos. Nunca me engañaste._**

**_Suerte y hasta nunca._**

**_PD: A la pregunta que me hiciste hace una semana, si te quería, pero tu te encargaste de matar ese amor..._**

**_Hinata._**

- ¿Hasta nunca? - preguntó al aire doblando la carta y guardándola en su bolsillo - bueno Hinata, creo que me verás una última vez más.

Cuatro ANBU aparecieron en una nube de humo en la oficina Hokage, haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

- Hokage-sama - saludó el líder del escuadrón.

- Chicos, los estaba esperando - ronroneó con maldad - _esto acaba de empezar..._

**Notas de autora:**

**Tiempo sin actualizar, recuerdan que iba a ser de 3 capitulos solamente? pues decidí alargarla. Lo mas probable es que actualize el prox. fin de semana, el lunes comienzo mis examenesD: Y CON MATE!**

**QUE HORROR!**

**En fin, dejen sus reviews!**

**Los quiero!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas y chicos de FF! Solo quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por leerme en general, eso me hace muy feliz y mas cuando dejan sus reviews!

Oh bueno, vengo promoviendo mi historia **La Princesa del Desierto**, es sobre los hijos de Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke y todos los demas personajes, en lo personal es mi historia favorita de las que he escrito, espero que la lean y dejen su comentario:3!

La pueden encontrar en mi perfil!

Sin mas... a leer!

**ACLARACIÓN**: Me dejaron un comentario diciendo que en este fic cambio las personalidades un poco, mi respuesta a la chica, es que si, las cambio obviamente... manejo que ya ha pasado el tiempo (entre uno y tres años) es claro que los personajes . Nadie es el mismo que ayer. Gracias por tu comentario, espetienen que madurar y comportarse diferente, no puedes esperar que sigan con su actitud de adolescentes, eso y sumando lo que les ha pasado en ese tiempo, su personalidad original se iba a distorcionando, espero haber aclarado el por qué de esto.

* * *

**BLUEBIRD 3**

- ¿ Crees que nos lleven mucha ventaja, Sakura-chan? - preguntó alegre Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, fingiendo perfectamente con esa cara sus verdaderas intenciones.

- No lo sé, espero que no - contestó positiva Sakura.

- ¡Suerte en su misión Hokage-sama, Sakura-san! - los despidieron a la vez Kotetsu e Izumo en la puerta principal de la aldea - ¡regresen pronto!

- ¡Claro, ttebayo! - rió el rubio dándoles la espalda.

- ¡Hasta pronto! - agitó amigablemente su mano la ojijade siguiendo a Naruto.

Caminaron unos kilómetros en silencio y con una sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que estuvieron en terreno seguro y lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, Naruto acorralo a Sakura contra un árbol.

- La misión Naruto... - le dijo Sakura en un suspiro a la vez que el rubio acariciaba sus senos de manera insinuante.

- Oh vamos, Sa-ku-ra-chan... no se alejaran tanto por una hora que nos retrasemos - susurró besando su cuello mientras guiaba la mano femenina a su entrepierna. - Además, los localizaremos fácil si me pongo en modo sennin, no te preocupes, los encontraremos... ¡y yo no me retracto! - le dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la estimulación manual que le daba su "compañera".

Sakura entornó los ojos al escuchar lo último, por un momento, sintió que volvía a tener 12 años y le pedía llorando a Naruto que regresara a Sasuke a la aldea... que ironía, la vida daba demasiadas vueltas.

- Ahh... - el gemido que salió de sus labios, al sentir a Naruto dentro cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, pero necesito relajarme - jadeó Naruto moviéndose con fuerza dentro de la húmeda cavidad de la pelirrosa.

* * *

- Karin-san, antes de irnos ¿podemos comprar algunos tomates...? - le preguntó sonrojada Hinata mientras salían de la posada.

Karin alzó una ceja divertida, Hyuuga le agradaba, definitivamente... tanto tiempo sola, encerrada en esa celda, sin compañía... que creía que hasta Suigetsu lo hubiera hecho, aunque el peliblanco era otro asunto.

- ¿Antojos? - preguntó picara viendo como la ojiperla se sonrojaba y asentía - Sasuke ama los tomates... - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa caminando hacía el mercado.

- Lo se, es su hijo después de todo - respondió acariciando su vientre, siguiendo a Karin.

- Vaya, ya decidiste que sí le dirás después de todo.

- Karin-san tenía razón, n-no tengo porque privarlo de esto siendo el padre de mi hijo, ni sacar suposiciones - suspiró incomoda, se había comportado tan tonta...

Karin la miró de reojo y asintió conforme. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con Hinata, seguro Sasuke se lo agradecería y regresaría a ser miembro de Taka... para volver a estar con _él, _pero con "él" no se refería al azabache, claro que no.

* * *

- Este es mi último tomate - se quejó Hinata arrugando la bolsa de papel vacía.

- Llevas dos días comiéndolos me sorprende que se haya salvado uno - se burló abrazándose - ya empieza a sentirse el frió - comentó.

Hinata asintió sobándose los brazos.

- ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar, Karin-san? - preguntó Hinata mordiendo el tomate.

- Corriendo, unas 7 horas, a este paso... posiblemente un día - contesto - Hyuga, pásame mi capa.

- Hai, Karin-san - Hinata se quito la mochila y saco con destreza la capa de Karin para después sacar la suya. - Aquí tiene - dijo tendiéndosela la pelirroja la cogió y continuaron con su marcha.

A partir de ahora no verían personas sino hasta llegar a la Aldea de la Nieve. Cuando se encontraba en Taka, Sasuke les había comentado que el había ido de misión a ese país y que si algún día se estableciera en una villa, sería en esa.

No era nada seguro, pero había una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima de encontrarlos ahí.

Tocó su hombro izquierdo enojada, si tan solo no le hubieran puesto un sello de supresión, los había encontrado con su ojo de Kagura hace mucho, no que ahora se limitaba a unos cuantos kilómetros... aunque por lo menos aún conservaba casi por completo sus habilidades sanatorias. Eso era algo.

* * *

- No mienten, van hacía esa dirección - le dijo Naruto a Sakura, volviendo sus ojos al azul que lo caracterizaba y se borraban las sombras naranjas de sus parpados - solas...

- No entiendo por qué Sasuke no esta con ellas - gruñó decepcionada la pelirrosa, miró a los tres hombres que tenían acorralados - ¿ están seguros que solo eran dos? - espetó.

- ¡S-s-si, se los juro! - contestó el mayor de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

- Daigo tiene ra-razón - afirmó un peliverde - eran solo dos mujeres, una pelirroja y una de cabello obscuro con ojos claros.

- ¿Los vieron? - preguntó el Uzumaki aplicando mas presión en el cuello del castaño.

- No lo creo... estábamos escondidos- respondió sin aire.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

- Bien - soltó a los dos hombres que tenía en cada mano y Sakura lo imitó - ¿ quieren ganar dinero? - los tentó sacando a su gama-chan del bolsillo y mostrándoles el contenido.

Los tres hombres se miraron y asintieron, interesados en el negocio.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó el pelinegro, el tal Daigo.

- Traernos con vida a las mujeres que vieron - contestó Sakura acercándose al peliverde - habrá mas recompensas de las que creen - dijo insinuante rozando la entrepierna masculina con su mano.

Daigo, Eisuke (el de cabello verde) y Ren ( el castaño) asintieron a la vez sin dudarlo, lanzandole una mirada lasciva a la mujer.

- Es un trato entonces - habló Daigo estrechando la mano de la pelirrosa.

- Estaremos en esta villa, en la posada de Fuu - aclaró Naruto dándose la vuelta.

- Ganaran mas de lo que creen, pero recuerden, las necesitamos con vida - y se volvió hacia el rubio, Sakura.

Los tres hombres emprendieron su búsqueda por Karin y Hinata, estaban seguros que se dirigían a la Aldea de la Nieve, era el único lugar en esa dirección.

- Naruto, no entiendo ¿por qué no fuimos nosotros por ellas? - preguntó con calma - no creo que puedan con Hinata, con Karin tal vez.

Naruto la miró pero siguió caminando sin contestar, mirando la posada a la que se dirigían. Sakura gruñó molesta al sentirse ignorada.

- Solo estamos perdiendo tiempo... - el rubio siguió en silencio, bueno, Sakura tenía un límite - ¡oye, no me ignores baka! - gritó alzando la mano dispuesta a golpearlo en la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando Naruto le detuvo la mano antes de que impactara contra él.

- Y se supone que eras la lista del grupo - farfulló - tienes razón, yo tampoco creo que puedan contra ellas, pero cabe la posibilidad que si, además, mi plan es que las presionen para que lleguen más rápido a Sasuke, porque ellas van hacia él y por lo que veo, el teme aún no sabe que su dulce Hinata lo esta buscando, sino ya estaría con ella. Los necesitamos juntos ¿recuerdas?.

- ¿Qui-quieres decir que Sasuke... esta en la aldea de la Nieve? - murmuro confundida - eres listo Naruto, has cambiado...

El Hokage bajo la mirada y apretó los puños furioso.

- Si, y no sabes cuánto lo he hecho - masculló a regañadientes caminando de nuevo. ¿Cuándo el había sido dominado por la oscuridad...? ¿En qué momento...?

* * *

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Hinata y Karin iban caminando tranquilamente, aún les quedaba un día de camino, si la Hyuuga no hubiera estado embarazada, hubieran corrido y reducido el tiempo a 7 horas, pero lo estaba.

La pelirroja tocó el hombro de su compañera y pararon de golpe. Haciendo que la tierra helada se metiera en sus sandalias, dentro de unas horas más, esa tierra sería nieve, estaban cerca del País de la Nieve.

- Salgan ya o iremos a sacarlos - gruñó Karin poniéndose en guardia.

- ¡Byakugan! - dijo Hinata activando su linea de sangre sucesora - son tres hombres - miró su chakra - no son ninjas pero están armados - le murmuró a Karin pegando su espalda contra la de ella - ¡Salgan! - exigió con voz demandante.

- Ya te comportas como una mujer Uchiha - se burló mirando como salían los tres hombres de unos arbustos.

Hinata dió una sonrisa fugaz. Era cierto, ella se había vuelvo una Uchiha en el momento que se entregó a Sasuke por voluntad propia y ahora albergaba también un Uchiha en su vientre.

- No es momento para bromas, Karin-san - respondió con diplomacia tomando posición de ataque.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué hacen unas señoritas tan lindas solas, por un lugar como éste? - preguntó burlón Daigo sacando una espada.

Karin analizó la espada en un santiamén Suigetsu y Sasuke utilizaban una y ella había entrenado en contadas ocasiones con ellos, pero algo sabía.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... si son los idiotas de hace rato - contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo nos descubriste? - preguntó Ren sorprendido.

Karin subió los hombros restandole importancia.

- Digamos que soy buena detectando cosas - farfulló sin despegar su mirada de ellos.

Hinata se puso a su lado al ver que eran los únicos rivales.

- Ahora déjenos en paz y márchense por donde vinieron - dijo amenazante.

- ¡Pero si son fieras las gatitas! - rió entre dientes el peliverde - me gustan - comentó moviendo su mazo con púas.

- Karin-san - murmuro muy bajo Hinata - el pelinegro trae una espada, el peliverde un mazo y el castaño un arco con flechas - advirtió.

Karin asintió analizando la situación.

- No podré contra el del arco, pero si contra el de la espada

- ¿Karin-san sabe pelear? - preguntó asombrada Hinata, ella pensaba que Karin solo era una ninja médico.

Le pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Y quién crees que mantenía a raya a todos los prisioneros de la guarida Sur? - respondió altiva.

Hinata la miró sorprendida, en su mente, Karin era una mujer valiente e indomable, eso la hacía admirarla.

- Entonces yo me encargo de ese ¿y quién de el del mazo?

- La que esté mas cerca - respondió volviendo su atención a los hombres - ¡Esta es su última oportunidad, lárguense o les patearemos el culo! - gritó recordando las palabras de Suigetsu.

- ¡N-no nos haremos responsables de nuestros actos! - advirtió Hinata.

- Eso no pasara, muñecas - les dijo Daigo corriendo hacía ellas seguido por Eisuke, mientras Ren se mantenía alejado y acomodaba una flecha en su arco.

Karin al instante inmovilizó la mano de Daigo, haciendo que soltara su espada, y le daba una patada en el estomago.

Hinata corrió a toda velocidad hacia Ren que las apuntaba con flechas, pasó junto del peliverde y no dudo en asentarle un buen golpe en el pecho, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo para brincar hacia Ren.

- Hakkeshou Kaiten (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) - dijo girando en su propio eje mientras desprendía chakra, justo en el momento en que dos flechas se dirigían a ella. Las flechas chocaron contra su escudo rompiéndolas.

Ren gruño intentando sacar dos flechas más, pero fue demasiado tarde, Hinata ya estaba frente a el en una posición extraña.

- _Mierda, no nos dijeron que eran Kunoichis _- pensó furioso antes de ser atacado.

- Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas) - el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a ser golpeado deliberadamente por el puño gentil de Hinata, cerrándole todos sus puntos de chakra.

En el golpe 18 cayo inconsciente soltando el arco.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - el grito de Karin hizo que Hinata se volteara al instante, viendo como la pelirroja era golpeada con el mazo en el estomago, alzándola en el aire y después otro en la cara, lanzandola precipitadamente al suelo.

- ¡Karin-san! - dijo asustada, corriendo hacia los hombres que se disponían a seguir atacándola - ¡ Aléjense de ella, bastardos! - gruñó dándole una patada en la espalda a Daigo, mandándolo metros hacia enfrente.

- ¡Maldita! - le rugió Eisuke, intentandole dar con su mazo, Hinata saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo.

- Shukūken (Ataque de Bofetada Tacón) - y le dio un golpe rápido y certero al corazón, cerrando sus puntos de chakra y deteniendo su organo vital en el proceso...

Con tristeza vió como el de cabello verde caía tendido muerto, no le gustaba matar personas, pero esta vez había sido inevitable.

Caminó con pesar hacia Karin, preocupada por el estado de la pelirroja.

- Karin-san ¿cómo se encuentra? - preguntó rogándole a Kami porque estuviera consiente y sus heridas no fueran graves.

La pelirroja se sentó con dificultad, tocando su frente.

- Rompieron mis lentes - se quejo, sacándose parte del cristal de ellos de su ceja. - ¡Auch, eso duele! - suspiró y lo aventó lejos para después hacer lo mismo con el armazón - Mierda, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí...

Hinata se hincó y limpio la boca de la pelirroja con su capa, quitandole la sangre. Con rabia contenida vió todos los golpes y cortadas que tenía Karin, en distintas partes de su cuerpo, sin duda la peor parte de la pelea se la había llevado ella.

Karin cerró los ojos dejándose hacer por la Hyuuga, pero una presencia cerca de ellas la hizo abrir los ojos, con horror vió a Daigo con su espada justo atras de Hinata, escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos y tenía una mirada enloquecida.

- ¡Hinata atrás de ti! - le dijo a la ojiperla.

- ¡Mataron a mi hermano, son unas perras! - Hinata al escuchar la voz del hombre de paró y le dio la espalda a Karin y antes de que pudiera golpear al pelinegro con su Jūken sintió como su estomago era atravesado con la espada.

- M-mi bebé - gimió bajando la mirada, observando que la sangre comenzaba a manchar su capa.

- ¡SERAS CABRÓN! - le gritó Karin a Daigo, golpeándolo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas con la piedra que había cogido un segundo antes, haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera el conocimiento.

Hinata se desplomó al suelo apretando su vientre, intentando parar la hemorragia.

- ¡Hinata! - Karin se arrodilló junto a ella abriendo la capa.

- Mi bebé Karin-san... mi... bebé... - murmuró muy bajo la ojiperla, desmayándose por la perdida de sangre.

- ¡No, no Hinata, no te rindas! - le gritó al cuerpo inerte de la Hyuuga, desprendió chakra verde curativo de su mano e hizo presión en la herida.

La hemorragia ya había cesado, pero no era suficiente, aplicó una pomada que Hinata traía en su mochila y después vendó su torso.

No se dió cuenta que lloraba hasta que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos le hacían imposible ver. Se las limpió con una manga de la capa.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido, se encontraba en medio de la nada, podía volver al pueblo más cercano y pedir ayuda para que salvaran a Hinata, sabiendo que si no se encontraba un ninja médico moriría junto con su bebé, o se arriesgaba a ir a la Aldea de la Nieve, con las mismas posibilidades solo que tal vez, Sasuke se encontraría allí junto a Juugo y Suigetsu y uno de ellos podría prestar su ckakra para que salvara a Hinata y el futuro Uchiha.

Si ella no se hubiera regenerado los órganos internos que fueron dañados antes cuando la golpearon con tanta fuerza en el estomago, podría salvarla ella misma, haciendo que Hinata la mordiera, pero ya había gastado más de la mitad de su chakra.

Frunció el ceñó decidida y aplicó una ultima ronda de chakra en el cuerpo de Hinata, rogándole a Kami que la ojiperla tuviera las suficientes ganas de vivir y el pequeño en su vientre fuera todo un Uchiha y se aferrara con uñas y dientes a la vida. De otra forma, morirían en el camino. Y de pasó rogó porque ella aguantara el viaje.

Limpió alarmada con un dedo la sangre que comenzaba a salir del labio de Hinata. Eso no podía significar nada bueno, solo le indicaba que a Hinata le quedaban menos tiempo para ser salvada de lo que pensaba.

¿Podría aguantar las 7 horas de viaje y el frió?

Miró desesperada al cielo.

- _Kami, se que no suelo hablar mucho contigo y que he cometido muchos pecados, pero por favor, danos la fuerza para resistir el viaje y que Sasuke se encuentre en la aldea, por favor _- finalizó su pequeña oración interna, abrió la mochila de Hinata y revisó todo lo que traía, nada de valor o que no se pudiera volver a conseguir, solo ropa y algunas provisiones.

Sobre la capa, le acomodó una chamarra, ciñéndole la prenda holgada y negra, con una blanca con lila. Así mantendría mas su calor corporal.

Se incorporó y acomodó a Hinata en su espalda, pasando los brazos de la Hyuuga por su cuello y agarrando con fuerza sus piernas. Desprendió un poco de chakra en su espalda y la adhirió a ella para que no se fuera a soltar y caer.

Suspiró y comenzó a correr, estaba por cometer la locura mas grande de su vida...

Solo esperaba salir victoriosa de esta.

* * *

10 PM - 5 HORAS DESPUÉS

- Hinata - murmuró Sasuke viendo la luna, era una noche especialmente helada aunque estaban el la aldea de la Nieve, hacía mas frío del normal y aun sin importarle el clima, había salido al balcón del cuarto a contemplar lo que le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Hinata.

- Sasuke, iré por la cena... ¿algo en especial? - preguntó Juugo pasando su mirada del azabache, al peliblanco que estaba sentado en una cama.

- Yo quiero Sushi - dijo Suigetsu.

- Por mi esta bien - habló Sasuke sin mirarlos.

- De acuerdo, vuelvo en seguida - y salió de la habitación el pelinaranja.

Suigetsu sonrió con burla y melancolía sacando una botella de sake de abajo de la cama.

- Ahora que el grandulón se fue podemos aprovechar - comentó saliendo al balcón y acomodándose junto a Sasuke.

El Uchiha le dio una mirada queda y volvió sus ojos a la Luna.

- Últimamente tomas sin motivos aparentes... - le dijo.

Suigetsu rió entre dientes, dando el primer sorbo directo a la botella.

- En eso te equivocas Sasuke, digamos que llegue a mi límite.

El azabache lo miró de reojo y preguntó:

- ¿Limite de qué?

- Mi límite Sasuke, mi límite de estar sin la persona que amo... ¡Mierda! ¿cuánto hace que no la veo? ¿dos o tres años? - se calló para darle un largo sorbo a la botella - yo... jamás se lo dije, nunca quisé admitir lo que sentía hasta que la perdi definitivamente...

- ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Karin lo que sentías?

Suigetsu abrió los ojos, sintiendose abochornado.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era...

- ¿Qué era ella? - ironizó dando una pequeña sonrisa - solo te falto decir que la última vez que la viste fue durante la pelea contra Danzo, lo que me acabas de decir tiene el nombre de Karin por todos lados...

- Vaya, jamás te había escuchado hablar tanto... - suspiró tomándose de golpe todo el sake - en fin, ella siempre te amo a ti...

Sasuke se calló un momento incómodo.

- Sus sentimientos hacia mi nunca estuvieron claros y actualmente creo que estan erradicados por completo - le dijo sin verlo en realidad - ¿por qué no la has buscado?

- Por el mismo motivo que tú no has ido a buscar a esa chica que nombras tanto entre sueños, la tal Hinata - respondió audaz - tenemos miedo de no saber que encontraremos si vamos a ellas ¿cierto?.

Un silencio se prolongó por varios minutos, en los que los dos hombres se debatían internamente.

- No quiero ocasionarle más problemas, ella tendrá una vida mejor sin mi... ¿qué vida le puede ofrecer el traidor de Konoha? - admitió Sasuke melancólico, esta era la primera vez que le abría su corazón a algún miembro de Taka.

- No tiene sentido que la busque sabiendo que rechazara al hombre que le impidió acercarte a ti y le hizo la vida imposible todo ese tiempo - admitió Suigetsu.

Otro silencio incómodo se propago entre el Uchiha y el Hozuki, se sentían tan vulnerables y afeminados, como una chica contándole sus mal de amores de su mejor amiga y confidente.

- Tengo otra botella escondida... ¿quieres... quieres que la saque? - preguntó Suigetsu intentando dispersar la tensión del ambiente.

- Si... - afirmó el Uchiha siguiendo al peliblanco.

* * *

La visión se le estaba nublando, en cualquier momento caería desmayada, se sentía frustrada, estaba tan cerca de salvarla, tan cerca de ellos -aún recordaba el grito de júbilo que dió al sentir el chakra de los demás integrantes de Taka - y su cuerpo estaba por colapsar.

Ya ni siquiera podía sentir sus chakras, pero recordaba donde se encontraban ubicados.

Los pocos aldeanos que transitaban las calles la veían raro, y claro, cualquiera lo haría, era una mujer pelirroja con otra chica inconsciente en su espalda, ambas con la ropa llena de sangre, temblando por el frió y con la piel tan pálida que se notaba que en cualquier momento caerían muertas.

Ya estaba empezando a tener algo mas que síntomas de hipotermia, eso la alarmaba de sobremanera.

Había recorrido un camino de 7 horas en 5, el chakra de Hinata ya estaba en niveles críticos, sabía que no resistiría ni una hora más. Y si el bebé aun estaba vivo, no sentía su chakra, lo mas probable es que estuviera muerto.

Lágrimas de dolor y desconsuelo surcaron sus mejillas, si, lo mas seguro es que el bebé estuviera muerto.

Sus piernas fallaron y cayo de rodillas con Hinata en la espalda.

No podía rendirse ahí, no podía.

Apretó la nieve con las manos y se incorporó con pesar y sin aliento.

- Juugo... - susurró al sentir muy cerca el chakra del pelinaranja. La idea de ser salvadas, le permitió prácticamente arrastrarse una cuadra más, viendo la espalda de un grandulón de cabello naranja que llevaba una bolsa de seguramente comida en la mano, estaba por entrar a una posada - ¡JUUGO! - gritó desplomándose al suelo sin fuerzas ya-

Juugo al escuchar el grito de Karin se dió la vuelta de golpe, encontrándose con una escena que recordaría toda vida.

- ¡Karin!

* * *

Juugo brincó del suelo al balcón de su habitación, sabía que si entraban por la puerta principal, harían que registrara a la chica de cabello negro azulado y Karin. Y por como las encontró, sabía que no era buena idea.

En un brazo traía acurrucada a la desconocida y en el otro a Karin, que estaba casi inconsciente convulsionándose por el frío.

- E-e-es Hi-hinat-ta - dijo Karin castañeando los dientes justo antes de pisar la madera del balcón.

Se adentró, encontrándose a Sasuke y Suigetsu tomando en silencio.

- ¿Qué es eso, Juugo? - preguntó Suigetsu levantándose al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, admirando los bultos medianos que traía en cada brazo cubiertos totalmente por capas.

- ¡La cena! - advirtió con alegría mirando la bolsa que cargaba con la mano derecha.

Juugo tiró de golpe, la botella semi-vacía de sake de la cama, ganándose un gruñido de Suigetsu.

- ¡Oye, aun tenía! - le dijo molesto.

El pelinaranja lo ignoro y acomodó con cuidado a el primer bulto en la cama y el segundo lo bajo despacio.

- ¡Pero si es una chica! - farfulló sorprendido el ojipurpura al destapar al "bulto" de la cama.

Sasuke curioso se acerco, pues, no sabía que Juugo disfrutara raptar chicas...

- Bájame ya, Juugo, necesito salvar a Hinata - le pidió Karin tirando la capa al suelo.

- ¡Karin! - volteó Suigetsu.

- Hi-hinata... - murmuró Sasuke sin entender aún, paso al lado de Juugo y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al encontrarse a la chica que amaba prácticamente muerta - ¡Hinata! - gritó asustado hincandose junto a la cama.

Miró expectante a Karin.

- Karin ¡has vuelto! - gritó emocionado Suigetsu intentando abrazarla y la pelirroja con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo esquivó, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Miró a los tres hombres seria.

- La atravesaron con una espada en el estomago - dijo abriendo la capa y subiéndole la blusa, mostrando unas vendas llenas de sangre.

Sasuke sintió como sus tripas se retorcían furiosas. ¿Quién había osado hacerle daño a su princesa?

- Eso no es tan grave, a todos nosotros nos han atravezado espadas y hemos sobrevivido sin problemas... - comentó Suigetsu intentando ser positivo, aunque no pasaba por alto lo demacrada que se veía la chica.

- No es solo eso...

- ¿Qué hace Hinata aquí, Karin? - la interrumpió un Sasuke consternado.

Karin suspiró, mientras le indicaba a Juugo que le pasara un poco de su chakra. Para después aplicarlo en el abdomen de la ojiperla. Sintiendo como dos chakras comenzaban a animarse.

- ¡Esta vivo! - sonrió cansada pero muy feliz.

- Karin... - le advirtió Sasuke al no obtener respuesta de la pelirroja.

- Sasuke, hay algo que debes saber... - y así comenzó su relato, contándole lo que había pasado desde que la había liberado de la prisión, sus constantes visitas inadvertidas al departamento de Hinata, notando como era víctima del maltrato de Naruto, la vez que la intentó matar y todo lo que pasarón juntas, justo antes de llegar a Juugo.

- No lo puedo creer... por más que Hinata haya engañado a Naruto con Sasuke, no era para que le hiciera todo eso - gruñó molesto Suigetsu, la reacción del Uzumaki se le hacía exagerada.

Sasuke se había limitado a escuchar, apretando los puños durante todo momento con unas ganas infinitas de matar a Naruto.

- Karin,quedas a cargo de Hinata, tengo algo que hacer - declaró activando su Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Sasuke, ahorita no puedes ir a matar a Naruto - lo regaño Karin frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¡no voy a dejar que ese bastardo siga respirando, ademas tu puedes hacerte cargo de la situación! - le gritó, asustando a todos los presentes.

Karin pasó saliva nerviosa, ese no era el momento para titubear.

- ¡No puedo, necesito mucho chakra para salvarla, Hinata esta embarazada! - habló con fuerza, helando la sangre del Uchiha.

_Hinata esta embarazada_

_Hinata esta embarazada_

_Hinata esta embarazada_

Eso se repitió como disco rallado en su cabeza, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Bajó la mirada sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

- Razón más para ir a matar a Naruto, como intenta matarla sabiendo que espera un hijo de él - respondió sin fuerzas.

Karin admiró, como el hombre que ella creía invencible, se desmoronaba enfrente de sus narices. Una sonrisa cálida se posó en su rostro, sacando una mirada confundida al ex-vengador.

- Sasuke, Hinata me dijo que Naruto la atacó porque se enteró que era estéril, lo que nos lleva a que... - le dijo con voz esperanzadora - ese hijo que espera, es tuyo - declaró.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YA SE LO DIJO! SASUKE YA SABE QUE SERA PADRE^^**

**Oh bueno, me emocione escribiendo mi propia historiaxD**

**No es tan raro si? jajajajaajaja**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero que dejen mas en este capitulo, diciendo que les parecio, o cualquier cosa xD**

**Los quiero!**

**Ross Namikaze.**

**PD: La aclaración de arriba, no la hice con malas intenciones, así como esa chica tampoco lo hizo, simplemente le aclare su duda, la cual podía ser la misma que la de muchos, eso es todo. Solo una aclaración como su nombre lo dice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLUEBIRD 4**

En el capítulo anterior:

-_ Sasuke, hay algo que debes saber... - y así comenzó su relato, contándole lo que había pasado desde que la había liberado de la prisión, sus constantes visitas inadvertidas al departamento de Hinata, notando como era víctima del maltrato de Naruto, la vez que la intentó matar y todo lo que pasarón juntas, justo antes de llegar a Juugo._

_- No lo puedo creer... por más que Hinata haya engañado a Naruto con Sasuke, no era para que le hiciera todo eso - gruñó molesto Suigetsu, la reacción del Uzumaki se le hacía exagerada._

_Sasuke se había limitado a escuchar, apretando los puños durante todo momento con unas ganas infinitas de matar a Naruto._

_- Karin,quedas a cargo de Hinata, tengo algo que hacer - declaró activando su Mangekyou Sharingan._

_- Sasuke, ahorita no puedes ir a matar a Naruto - lo regaño Karin frunciendo el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué? ¡no voy a dejar que ese bastardo siga respirando, ademas tu puedes hacerte cargo de la situación! - le gritó, asustando a todos los presentes._

_Karin pasó saliva nerviosa, ese no era el momento para titubear._

_- ¡No puedo, necesito mucho chakra para salvarla, Hinata esta embarazada! - habló con fuerza, helando la sangre del Uchiha._

_Hinata esta embarazada_

_Hinata esta embarazada_

_Hinata esta embarazada_

_Eso se repitió como disco rallado en su cabeza, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad._

_Bajó la mirada sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho._

_- Razón más para ir a matar a Naruto, como intenta matarla sabiendo que espera un hijo de él - respondió sin fuerzas._

_Karin admiró, como el hombre que ella creía invencible, se desmoronaba enfrente de sus narices. Una sonrisa cálida se posó en su rostro, sacando una mirada confundida al ex-vengador._

_- Sasuke, Hinata me dijo que Naruto la atacó porque se enteró que era estéril, lo que nos lleva a que... - le dijo con voz esperanzadora - ese hijo que espera, es tuyo - declaró._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

- ¿Yo... soy el padre? - preguntó sin aliento y su mirada perdida en Hinata.

- Si, Hinata esta esperando un hijo tuyo Sasuke, un nuevo Uchiha - contestó Karin limpiando su sudor con el torso del brazo.

- ... - se había quedado sin palabras, el hijo que esperaba su princesa era suyo._ Iban a ser padres, iban a ser padres, iban a ser padres_, cuántas veces se había repetido eso y aún no se lo lograba creer, es como si por primera vez en su vida, Kami estuviera de su lado. Reponiendole lo que la vida le había quitado y con creces.

- _Esta llorando _- pensó Suigetsu viendo como el cuerpo de su líder tenía pequeños espasmos.

- _Hinata, mi amor, gracias _- dijo mentalmente limpiándose las lágrimas.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, era un toque delicado y gentil, seguramente Suigetsu dándole su apoyo.

- ¡Felicidades, Sasu-chan! - le dijo una voz femenina cálida y dulce, una que había dejado de escuchar cuando tenía ocho.

Se dió la vuelta tenso, no podía ser... ¿o sí?

- Okaa-san - susurró entornando los ojos, viendo la hermosa y joven figura de su madre.

- Mikoto, ya no es un niño, deja de decirle así - le reprendió Fugaku parándose junto a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres un amargado, Fugaku - le gruñó la pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

- Padre, madre... no es momento de pelear, recuerden que tenemos el tiempo limitado - habló Itachi apareciendo y situándose junto de su madre - venimos a felicitar a Sasuke ¿no es así?

- ¡Oh si! - Mikoto volvió su mirada brillante hacia el menor de sus hijos - mi amor ¡vas a ser padre! - chilló lanzándose a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus extremidades superiores.

Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin veían confundidos al Uchiha, de un momento para otro había comenzado a hablar solo y justo ahora se había movido como si hubiera sido empujado.

No sabían que ocurría, pero era algo muy emotivo, porque tenía los ojos encharcados y los puños apretados.

- O-okaa-san... ¿realmente e-eres tu? - preguntó confundido derramando mas lágrimas.

Mikoto rió pícara.

- Claro que soy yo, cariño - contestó acariciando su cabello. Las dos figuras resplandecientes restantes lo rodearon también.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres mi hijo después de todo - murmuró Fugaku poniendo su mano en su hombro. Y por primera vez, regalandole una sonrisa.

- Estúpido hermano menor, parece que al final hiciste lo correcto - le dijo Itachi despeinandolo con dificultad, porque su madre seguía aferrada al cuello de su hijo.

- Mujer, monopolizas a Sasuke - gruñó Fugaku.

Mikoto soltó a Sasuke y le dió un coscorrón a su esposo en la cabeza.

- Fugaku Uchiha, no seas insensible ¿sabes cuánto extrañe a mi bebé? - le recriminó fingiendo estar molesta, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas también. - Te pusiste muy guapo, hijo mio - lo aduló sonriendo, miró hacia Hinata y su sonrisa se ensanchó - y ella es muy hermosa, es idéntica a Hana... ¡sus hijos serán preciosos! - exclamó extasiada - ¡Mis dos bebés me salieron muy guapos! ¿A que sí, Fugaku? - rió complacida.

Tanto a Fugaku como a Itachi se les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

- Este... si mi amor - le contestó su esposo.

Sasuke veía en silencio a su familia, era muy diferente a como los recordaba, Itachi ya no tenía esa expresión de melancolía todo el tiempo, su madre ya no se notaba tensa ni su padre enojado. En lugar de eso, se veían en paz y resplandecientes, con un aura llena de tranquilidad.

- Okaa-san, Otou-san... yo, los he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo - admitió viéndolos con añoranza.

Mikoto enterneció su mirada.

- Yo lo se mi amor, nos tuvimos que marchar antes de tiempo, lamentamos haberte dejado solo cuando eras un niño aún- se disculpó Mikoto rozando su mejilla para limpiarle una lágrima a su hijo - no llores ¿no quieres darle una imagen débil a Hinata, cierto?

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Hinata ella... no es mi es...

- El amor es el amor, Sasuke... y sobre el corazón no se manda - le dijo Fugaku suavizando su mirada - si la amas, lucha por ella y por el futuro del Clan que lleva en su vientre... - los tres miraron hacia el cielo y asintieron - nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fín.

- Sasuke, hijo mio - se acercó la pelinegra y le acarició su brazo - a partir de este momento, tendrás una dificultad mas en tu vida, de tí depende superarla, mi consejo como madre es... saca fuerzas de Hinata y de tus hijos, y no dejes que la oscuridad te envuelva de nuevo, porque esta vez lo perderás todo... y no habrá marcha atrás.

- Eres un hijo digno mío, no nos defraudes, Sasuke.

Mikoto lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y depositó un beso en su mejilla, para después tomarse de la mano de su esposo y comenzar a desaparecer.

- Te amaremos por siempre, Sasuke - le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de que su luz se extinguiera.

- Y yo a ustedes... - los despidió.

- Sasuke...

- Nii-san, lo siento mucho, yo...

- Lo se - golpeo su frente con sus dedos y comenzó a brillar, justo igual que sus padres antes de desaparecer - eres bueno Sasuke, lucha por lo que quieres, lucha por tu familia, que es tu equipo, Hinata y tus hijos...

- ¿Qué pasará con ustedes Itachi? ¿qué pasará contigo? - preguntó angustiado, viendo como su hermano empezaba a iluminarse cada vez mas.

- Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, de eso no tengas duda - clavó su mirada en Hinata - sus nombres serán Itachi y Shisui, no queremos llamarnos de otra manera - le advirtió con una sonrisa cálida.

El azabache entornó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo es que...?

- Te dije que siempre estaremos contigo - lo interrumpió - nos veremos dentro de 5 meses Sasuke, por nada del mundo se te ocurra decirnos que somos las almas de unos muertos, nos vas a asustar porque nuestra memoria pasada se borrará al volver a la vida ¿entendido?

Sasuke asintió impactado... su hermano volvería a nacer, pero ahora como su hijo.

- Te amo estúpido hermano menor, hasta pronto - se despidió antes de desaparecer.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió su cabello, pero a diferencia de las demás, esta era cálida, y en ella se escuchaban las voces de su familia.

- ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! - el grito de Karin lo volvió en sí.

Se volteó al instante, encontrando a Juugo pálido, hincado en el piso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó alarmado, caminando a grandes pasos hacia Karin y Hinata.

- Juugo se quedó sin chakra, necesito el tuyo, el pulso del bebé esta raro, es como si la mitad de el estuviera desapareciendo.

La plática con su hermano volvió a su mente. Y con terror se dió cuenta, que uno de sus hijos de estaba muriendo.

- ¡No es eso, son dos bebés, Karin! - dijo angustiado.

Karin frunció el ceño y puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Hinata y cerro los ojos concentrándose.

- ¡Es cierto! - gritó sorprendida - ¡son gemelos!

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, zanahoria? - indagó Suigetsu inquieto.

Karin casi sonrió por como le dijo el peliblanco, casi... su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad en un plan para salvar a Hinata y los bebés.

- _Piensa Karin, piensa - _se exigió a si misma mordiéndose el labio inferior - Suigetsu, necesito la mitad de tu chakra para despertarla, la única solución que nos queda es que me muerda.

- Como ordenes, preciosa - contestó coqueto.

- Sasuke, cuándo Hinata despierte, transfiere la mayor cantidad de chakra a mi cuerpo.

El pelinegro asintió obediente.

- Juugo, descansa - le sugirió la pelirroja al bipolar, quién le agradeció asintiendo y cerrando sus ojos - Suigetsu...

- Entiendo - replicó el peliblanco situándose junto de ella.

- Pon tus manos sobre las mías - pidió sonrojada comenzando a pasar chakra.

Sasuke veía atento trabajar a Karin y Suigetsu, después de varios minutos la piel de Hinata comenzó a tomar un poco mas de color, todo lo contrario a Suigetsu, quien ya empezaba a ver borroso.

Estaba empezando a volver en si, lo sabía. No había muerto y eso le alegraba, pero también tenía la expectativa si su hijo estaba en buenas condiciones.

Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz artificial y lo primero que vió fue una mata de cabello rojo inclinada sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿K-karin-san? - preguntó con voz débil.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada encontrándose con la opalina.

- ¡Hinata, gracias a Dios! - suspiró con alivio la fémina - Hinata, tus hijos te necesitan - le dijo seria.

Esas palabras le dieron la suficiente lucidez para aguardar lo siguiente.

- Necesito que te mantengas despierta todo este tiempo hasta que me muerdas, es su única oportunidad ¿entiendes?

Hinata asintió sin fuerza, sentía mucho sueño, lo que quería era dormir... ¿Hijos? ¿había dicho hijos?

- ¿Hijos...?

- Son gemelos - aclaró acariciándole el cabello.

La ojiperla dio una sonrisa débil. Intentando no cerrar los ojos.

- Ka-karin-san, t-tengo... mucho sueño y f-frío, no se si p-pueda - gimió derrotada, era consiente de su estado actual.

- ¡Hinata, por favor, sino morirán! - exclamó angustiada la pelirroja.

La Hyuuga sintió como su corazón se oprimía, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, no podía, nisiquiera mantenerse lúcida en estos momentos, era una madre débil.

En su mente pasaron todas las caras de los miembros de su clan, todas esas veces que la llamaron débil, una deshonra, justo en este momento, les daba la razón.

- No se si p-pueda - admitió con los ojos cristalizados - ¡sie-siempre he sido la vergüenza d-de los Hyuuga por m-mi de-debilidad! - dijo llorando.

- Sin embargo, eres el futuro del Clan Uchiha princesa, no te dejes vencer - habló una voz muy conocida para ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron a la izquierda entornándose. Ahí parado junto de ella, todo este tiempo había estado Sasuke, tan imponente como siempre.

- Karin-san, creo que voy a morir - dijo Hinata con la voz quebrada, incrementando su llanto - estoy a-alucinando a Sasuke-kun.

Karin y Suigetsu soltaron una pequeña risa.

Bien, pensó Hinata, si estaba Suigetsu... quería decir que los habían encontrado a tiempo.

- Soy real princesa - murmuró el azabache acariciando su mejilla y su vientre a la vez. La miró con esos ojos tan profundos que habían enamorado su alma y dijo - ellos te necesitan, yo te necesito.

- S-sasuke-kun yo... no se si...

- Claro que podrás, confío plenamente en ti ¿tu lo haces, Hinata? ¿tú confías en ti también? - preguntó rozando sus labios contigo.

Conectaron sus miradas por varios segundos, diciéndose todo lo que sentían en palabras mudas.

Los integrantes de Taka, solo eran espectadores de la charla sin habla que ahí se daba, sintiendo escalofríos por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

- Karin-san, empiece por favor - pidió Hinata con voz firme.

La pelirroja asintió y comenzó su trabajo extrayendo el chakra de Sasuke, mientras la nueva matriarca Uchiha luchaba por mantenerse despierta con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke la ayudaba hablándole.

- Si son hombres, me gustaría que se llamaran Itachi y Shisui ¿te parece, princesa? - le preguntó haciéndole plática.

- S-son unos nombres he-hermosos - admitió pestañeando pesadamente.

- Karin, no creo que resista mas tiempo - apuntó Suigetsu analizando a Hinata.

- ¡Hyuuga, no te duermas! ¡Resiste solo un poco más! - gritó Karin al ver cerrar los ojos a Hinata.

- N-no se preocupe Karin-san, no m-me daré por ve-vencida tan fácil - sonrió la ojiperla sudando frío.

Sasuke cayo de rodillas, sintiéndose sin fuerza. Jadeo en busca de aire.

- Hinata ¡ muérdeme! - le indicó Karin acercando su brazo a la boca de la Hyuuga.

Hinata asintió y clavó con delicadeza sus dientes en el brazo de la pelirroja, maravillándose al sentir como sus fuerzas se renovaban a una velocidad impresionante. Tal vez, demasiado... pestañeó en vano, intentado aclarar su vista cansada.

- Oh... - susurró Karin sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaron y su conciencia se iba por la borda.

- ¡Karin! - exclamó preocupado Suigetsu sosteniéndola antes de que cayera al piso. Miro a Sasuke en busca de una orden.

- Llévenla a su habitación, me quedare con Hinata - les dijo a el peliblanco y Juugo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el, se subió a la cama con Hinata quien yacía dormida y la acomodó en su regazo.

- No te des por vencida, princesa - susurró suavemente besando su cabeza, mientras apoyaba una mano en su vientre ligeramente hinchado - Itachi, Shisui...

Cerró sus ojos, y por segunda vez en su vida, se permitió soñar con un futuro.

Uno que estaba implícito en la mujer que se acunaba con delicadeza en sus brazos. Según había entendido, les estaban dando una segunda oportunidad a los Uchiha.

Y esta vez, lo harían mejor.

* * *

**Cortito, lo se, pero es que ya quería actualizar, el siguiente será mas largo, lo prometo.**

**Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! ttebane^^**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfic, antes de nada, perdon por tardar tanto esta vez en actualizar): prometo no tardarme tanto para el siguiente cap.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por favor lean las notas de autora. **

**Por cierto, en este cap aparece al fin la canción. Yo les indicaré cuando escucharla.**

* * *

**Bluebird**

_Capítulo 5_

_Voces, escuchaba voces... ¿eran dos hombres? Si, si lo eran... espera, ella conocía esas voces._

Pestañeó débilmente intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a los rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana

¿Ya había amanecido?

- ¡Juugo, esta despertando! ¿Karin? - Suigetsu se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándola fijamente - Zanahoria ¿estás despierta esta vez?

Karin cerró con fuerza los parpados y los abrió, enfocando al peliblanco.

- ¿Su-suigetsu? - preguntó torpemente, tallándose los ojos - ¡Suigetsu! ¡Juugo! - chilló sorprendida sentándose de golpe en la cama.

- Hola zanahoria - respondió el ojivioleta brindándole una mirada calida y divertida.

- Karin - saludó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa pacífica.

- ... - Karin se mordió el labio. No había sido un sueño, en verdad los había encontrado, después de todo ese tiempo sola, añorando su compañía en las celdas de la prisión .. y ahora, los tenía enfrente, regalándole esas miradas y sonrisas que decían mas que mil palabras. Sus bellos ojos rojizos se encharcaron, por primera vez, sintió que alguien la necesitaba, a ella, Karin Uzumaki, no la Kunoichi sensor, simplemente a Karin, la persona detrás de todo.

Juugo se paró junto a Suigetsu y miraron en silencio a la pelirroja, admirando como se quebraba en frente de ellos. Habían sido estúpidos, lo sabían, jamás habían intentado conocerse entre ellos, se habían limitado simplemente a ser compañeros de equipo, buscando sus propios intereses usándose unos a otros. ¿Qué había sido los integrantes de Taka en realidad? Nada. Que absurdos.

¿Sasuke había conseguido algo aparte de matar a su hermano?

No.

¿Suigetsu había ganado algo además de la espada de Zabuza?

No.

¿Juugo en realidad era feliz siguiendo al que le recordaba a Kimimaro?

No en realidad, el no era Kimimaro.

¿Karin había conseguido algo de Sasuke, además de ser atravesada con su Chidori Eiso?

No.

Entonces... ¿podría decirse que Taka estaba conformado por personas que no sabían lo que querían en realidad?

Por supuesto.

Bien, ya habían dado el primer paso, admitir su error, ya habían pasado años de eso. Lamentablemente se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaban separados.

Pero por intervención divina seguramente, todos ellos tenían una segunda oportunidad. Ahora la pregunta era... ¿que harían con ella?

Los tres pares de ojos se miraron y por primera vez, concordaron en su respuesta.

_Algo, harían algo con su vida, aún no estaban muy seguros que, pero definitivamente algo._

Karin jaló a Juugo y Suigetsu y los abrazó, enterrando su rostro en los hombros masculinos, llorando lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

El pelinaranja acarició su espalda, reconfortándola.

- Ya zanahoria... n-no llores, o me harás llorar también - pidió Suigetsu con voz quebrada, mientras se aferraba mas a su espalda.

- Karin, esta bien, ahora... estamos bien - le dijo Juugo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Aparentemente una frase sencilla, pero ellos sabían el significado tras esas simples palabras.

* * *

- ¿Cómo están? - le preguntó el azabache.

- Los tres están bien, solo que Hinata sigue algo cansada - Karin acarició el cabello de la ojiperla y se sentó en la orilla de la cama - despertará dentro de poco, deberías conseguir un desayuno nutritivo, se despertará con hambre - dijo.

Sasuke asintió pero la miró con duda.

- ¿Cómo qué le compro...? - preguntó desviando su mirada de la rojiza.

Karin rió levemente y contestó.

- Cualquier cosa nutritiva Sasuke... fruta, un jugo o leche, algo con huevo... pan, no se, cosas nutritivas - respondió nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora del Uchiha.

- Bien - asintió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Sasuke...? - dijo antes de que el azabache la cerrara, el volvió su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Trae muchos tomates... últimamente ha tenido ese antojo- habló sonriendole.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y después sonrió levemente. _Si... eran sus hijos._

- Entiendo - respondió e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la imagen de Karin cuidando a Hinata lo detuvo - Karin - la llamó.

La aludida dió un respingo sorprendida y volvió su mirada a él.

- Dime

- Perdón... y gracias - suspiró incómodo ante la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja - perdón por haberte utilizado y... atacado y gracias por cuidarme siempre - sus recuerdos pasaron por su mente como una serie de fotografías, la pelea contra el Hachibi, todas las veces que le pasó su chakra, las veces que lo cuido mientras el estaba inconsciente cuando prácticamente lo revivió después de la pelea contra los kages, cuando lo ayudo en su pelea contra Danzo - y por ayudar a Hinata, gracias - suspiró de nuevo y cerró la puerta antes de que la Uzumaki dijera algo.

Karin sacó de golpe el aire que había estado reteniendo, no creyéndose lo que el Uchiha le acababa de decir.

- Hinata... ojala estuvieras despierta para confirmarme que Sasuke Uchiha acaba de decir eso... - le dijo al cuerpo inmóvil de la Hyuuga - Oh, vamos Hinata, despierta... - le pidió suspirando - ¿Sabías que soy del mismo clan que Naruto? - le preguntó comenzando un monólogo - si, soy una Uzumaki,... de niña era muy diferente, era inocente y bastante torpe - se rió - siempre me caía y mi mamá jamás me regañó, ella se preocupaba mucho por mí, ¿sabes? me hubiera gustado tenerla mas tiempo conmigo, ella era...

* * *

- ¿Seguro que esto le va a quedar? - le preguntó Sasuke al vendedor.

- ¡Por supuesto! esto le queda a cualquier embarazada - dijo estirando el vestido rosa palo de manga larga, era sencillo pero hermoso y se veía cómodo, tenía un escote en forma de V no muy pronunciado, pero que dejaba ver una parte de los senos. Un fino encaje de flores cubría todo el pecho, la prenda era semi-ajustada solo en la parte superior, para después caer suelto como una hermosa cascada rosa. - Aunque... puede que exista un problema...

Sasuke se tensó ante eso, ya suficientemente difícil había sido escoger algo para Hinata, cómo que hubiera otro inconveniente.

- ¿Qué problema...?

- El tamaño del busto, es en lo único que varía este modelo - explicó - ahora, si sería tan amable de decirme la talla de copa que usa la señorita para la que será este vestido...

Sasuke dió un chasquido incomodo, al escuchar a Suigetsu reír detrás de el.

- No lo se... - admitió con un gruñido.

- Ummm ya veo... - el vendedor se puso en una pose reflexiva mientras pensaba en cómo ayudarlo - Creo que tengo algo ¿la señorita es su esposa? - le preguntó.

- Si, es mi esposa - mintió desviando la mirada.

- Entonces debe conocer el tamaño de su busto - alzó una ceja de modo insinuante.

Las carcajadas de Suigetsu casi lo sacan de sus casillas, pero logró controlarse.

- Si... - masculló con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Perfecto ¿podría poner sus manos en frente de su pecho, calculando lo mas exacto posible el tamaño de los senos de su mujer? - si el vendedor no lo hubiera dicho con tanta naturalidad y sin morbo, seguramente lo habría golpeado por el atrevimiento, pero vamos... solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y todo por ayudarlo.

Con la cara seguramente del color de un tomate, colocó sus manos a una distancia considerable de su pecho, curveandolas para darles la forma de los senos de Hinata.

- Algo así... - susurró.

- Oh, una copa D, enseguida le traigo la talla correcta - le dijo antes de marcharse a buscar entre toda la ropa.

- ¡No puedo más! - se carcajeó Suigetsu agarrándose el estomago.

Juugo suspiró derrotado, apretando la bolsa con el desayuno de todos. Esos dos, no cambiaban. Observo como después de varias amenazas de muerte por parte de Sasuke, el de la Niebla logró controlar un poco sus risas, solo un poco...

- Listo... ¿desea algo más? - preguntó el anciano volviendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando ¿qué mas le hacía falta a Hinata para poder salir a comprar cuando despertara lo que le hacia falta en verdad y que el, siendo hombre jamás adivinaría?

- Si ¿tiene algunos zapatos que le hagan juego al vestido?

- Por supuesto, sigame, los tengo junto al mostrador - los cuatro hombres caminaron hasta una vitrina donde se apreciaban unos hermosos zapatos cerrados de tela rosas, con pedrería dorada, parecían hechos para una princesa.

Sasuke sonrió conforme, seguro le gustarían.

- Los rosas en número 4, por favor y lo envuelve para regalo - indicó mirando todas las cosas del mostrador, contento de haber visto el numero de los zapatos de Hinata una vez.

- Y usted señor ¿también quiere que le envuelta las prendas que escogió? - le preguntó a Suigetsu.

- Eh... si - contestó despistado el peliblanco.

- ¿Escogerá unos zapatos también?

El ojivioleta negó riendo.

- No, no se de que número calza, la traeré después.

- Entiendo, aquí están sus cosas - les dió la bolsa y ellos pagaron.

- Señor... - lo llamó Sasuke con la vista fija en un objeto brillante - quiero esa peineta - señaló la que era dorada y tenía flores rosas adornándola.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron hasta la posada.

Al llegar, Sasuke pagó el alquiler de otra persona más por una semana y subió las escaleras, seguido por Juugo y Suigetsu.

Se siguieron hasta llegar a sus cuartos, que eran continuos, y antes de que entraran al cuarto del Uchiha, la voz de Karin desde adentro los detuvo.

- ... y así era mi madre, ella solía cantarme mucho una canción, en especial cuando estaba triste. ¿Quieres escucharla? - le preguntó a la Hyuuga, aunque sabía que no le iba a contestar - bien, solo que no se si recuerde la letra completa... - advirtió.

_ESCUCHAR BLUEBIRD - IKIMONO GAKARI_

**Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca más volverías a mirar atrás. **

**Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo.**

Comenzó a cantar, ignorante a que Hinata la escuchaba perfectamente a pesar de estar inconsciente.

**Aún tienes que aprender cómo es la tristeza **

**Y volverte fuerte ante el dolor. **

**Todos los sentimientos que tienes **

**Deben ser expresados con palabras.**

En la mente de Hinata los recuerdos pasaban, mostrandole lo infeliz que había sido tantas veces en su vida, y ella siempre aguantando todo en silencio.

**Si en tu sueño te despiertas en un mundo desconocido, **

**¡abre tus alas y vuela! **

**Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca más volverías a mirar atrás. **

**Lo que en tus ojos se refleja son esas blancas, blancas nubes. **

**Sólo tú sabes si puedes hacerlo, sólo tú encontrarás lo que buscas.**

**Sigue tratando de ser libre, **

**Por ese azul, azul cielo, **

**Por ese azul, azul cielo, **

**Por ese azul, azul cielo.**

Sasuke, el la había sacado de esa cruel jaula construida a base de mentiras y engaños, el le había enseñado lo que era ser amada. Completamente amada. Y ella se aferraría a el, con uñas y dientes, porque con Sasuke estaba su destino y el de sus hijos.

**Emitiendo sonidos parecidos a crueles palabras conseguiste romper la oxidada y vieja ventana. **

**Oye, deshazte de la jaula que frena tus ansias de libertad, **

**Y no vuelvas a mirar hacia atrás. **

**Laten rápido tus latidos, tu aliento resue****na.**

**¡Abre la ventana y vuela!**

Sasuke miró a su equipo sorprendido, pero con las miradas que le regresaron entendió a palabras mudas que no debía entrar hasta que acabara.

**Dices que si pudieras correr, serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.**

**Escuchas que te llama una distante, distante voz. **

**Agarra con fuerza lo que tienes en las manos. **

**Sigue buscando ese azul, azul cielo. **

**Aunque múltiples veces te hayas caído, **

**Sigues buscando tu luz.**

Su luz, Hinata era su luz, estaba seguro de eso, Hinata y sus hijos, ellos serían el inicio de su vida, al fín tendría algo que se llamara vida. Al fín podía volver a sentirse humano...

**Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca más volverías mirarías atrás. **

**Lo que en tus ojos se refleja son esas blancas, blancas nubes. **

**Sólo tú sabes si puedes hacerlo, sólo tú encontrarás lo que buscas.**

**Sigue tratando de ser libre, **

**Por ese azul, azul cielo, **

**Por ese azul, azul cielo, **

**Por ese azul, azul cielo.**

Hinata sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, esa canción describía perfectamente lo que sentía, cuando despertara, le pediría a Karin-san que se la enseñara.

- Eso... fue lo último que escuché de mi madre antes que muriera - admitió con voz quebrada. Lo último que había hecho la mamá de Karin había sido cantarle esa canción mientras se desangrada y un "_te amo"_ y... jamás volvió a escuchar su dulce voz.

Entornó los ojos al notar como lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Hinata, era como si ella, la hubiera estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el azabache suspiró melancólico todos ellos habían escuchado perfectamente la confesión de la Uzumaki.

Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de abrirla.

-Somos nosotros Karin- habló para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Eh? Oh.. si - respondió torpe, lo cierto es que ni los había sentido por estar perdida en sus recuerdos de la infancia, se paró de la cama y caminó a la salida, donde estaban Juugo y Suigetsu - los dejo solos, Hinata no tardará en despertar - advirtió.

- Si... - Juugo sacó de la bolsa su desayuno y el de su princesa y se lo dió - Gracias, pueden retirarse.

Colocó los platos en el tocador y caminó de nuevo hacía Hinata. Se quitó las sandalias a tirones y se acostó en la cama, una vez ahí, atrajo a la peliazul y la abrazó, pegando el rostro femenino a su pecho. Brindándole calor de una manera muy romántica.

Cerró los ojos por lo que le parecieron mas de 15 minutos, pero unos labios tocando los suyos le hicieron abrirlos.

- Sasuke-kun - lo saludó Hinata acariciando su cabello.

- Princesa - recorrió sus mejillas con su dedo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Notó que tenía rastros de humedad, había estado llorando, ahora se cuestionaba, cuando llevaba despierta su Hime. Desvió su mirada hacia la comida y recordó que Karin le había dicho que tenía que comer - ¿Tienes hambre o algún antojo?... compré comida - le informó apoyándose en sus codos para incorporarse. Pero unas delicadas manos se lo impidieron. Alzó una ceja extrañado y la miró interrogante.

Se alarmó al ver un sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas y su mirada vidriosa.

- Tengo antojo de algo... pero no es comida - susurró con voz apenada pero sugerente.

Sasuke sonrió divertido. El ya había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas se ponían mas cariñosas de lo normal.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo a la comida antes de volverla a los ojos perla.

- ¿Estas segura princesa? - todavía le estaba dando la oportunidad de retractarse, había estado dos meses sin sexo, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido con ella antes de que Naruto los descubriera. Si Hinata accedía no estaba muy seguro si podría controlarse... eran dos meses sin nada de nada. Si Hinata decía que si, no la dejaría salir de la cama por bastantes horas...

La peliazul sonrió y lo jaló hasta colocarlo sobre ella.

- Completamente segura - murmuró antes de sellar sus labios con los del azabache.

* * *

**Notas de autora: Oh tanto tiempo, lo se... pero que creen? Prox. cap, LEMON! Si que si(;**

**Y... VOTACIÓN: Tengo en mente un songfic, pero no me decido por la pareja y ustedes mis lectores son lo mas importante, por lo que quería pedir su opinión en cuanto a que pareja utilizar. SASUKExSAKURA - SASUKExINO - SASUKExKARIN - SAIxINO - SUIGETSUxKARIN - NARUTOxINO.**

**Voten en los reviews o por mensaje privado.**

**Los amo!**

**Ross Namikaze**


End file.
